


Beauty Hwang & Big Boss Kim

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: A sequel to 'Day By Day'. In which Hwang Minhyun loves drama, yet Kim Jaehwan doesn't like it one bit, unless he's the lead.





	Beauty Hwang & Big Boss Kim

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Disclaimer - This is originally a ChanBaek story, but I altered it a little to be MinHwan's. I'm the author of that CB fanfic. It's called 'I'll B There to C You'
> 
> 2\. Got the urge to (re)write this after Jaehwan sang one of 'Descendent Of The Sun' osts recently 
> 
> 3\. I'm sorry to those who haven't watch DOTS because this is a major spoiler. Plus, you might get confused by all the references >.<
> 
> 4\. Anyway, enjoy!

Jaehwan stared at his family and then took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. His lips pressed into a thin line when he realized that it had only been a few minutes since the last time he checked on the time.

 

_‘Urgh do the time tick slowly at night?’_

 

Jaehwan somewhat regretted not hiding the remote controller once the 9 o’clock news ended. He was about to change the channel, however Minhyun came out of nowhere, snatched the poor remote from his hand, and his husband also gave him side eyes as if he dared him to take it back.

 

But Jaehwan learnt well from his past mistake. Before, he used to try seizing that remote controller back, yet all he managed to get was a broken one instead—Minhyun accidentally threw the remote too hard on the floor while they were fighting for it.

 

He concluded later that he shouldn’t disturb the older watching TV, especially during Wednesday and Thursday’s 10pm drama airing time. So there gone his variety show, been overshadowed by Minhyun’s favourite drama, which happened to be in the same time slot, for over 6 weeks already.

 

And he apparently had no one from the kids as his back up because all his boys happily joined their dad watching the weekly drama. Even Jinyoung, his eldest and so-called appa’s boy, would get mad at him if he tried to flip the channel during the commercials break.

 

Sometimes, Jaehwan considered to boycott KBS for producing a phenomenal drama, which gradually turned him as the sole villain in his family for not being a fan of it.

 

_Descendants of The Sun_

 

Heck not enough at home, every staff in his studio too, were busy talking about that particular drama. _Yoo Sijin this_ … _Yoo Sijin_ _that_... and Jaehwan swore his ears hurt like hell whenever the drama’s male lead’s name was mentioned.

 

Well… he was close to.

 

“Wah… you saw that, dad? Snoopy ahjusshi stopped the bomb on Dr. Kang by himself!” Jaehwan amusedly turned to Woojin as he let out a light snort.

 

The 6 years old then went all out praising this Snoopy guy again that he nearly made a face if it wasn’t Minhyun who sent him a glare, silencing him at once.

 

Faking a cough, Jaehwan brought his attention to the TV and feigned an interest toward the scene at the moment, where Yoo Sijin shot a bad guy as he covered his damsel in distress’s eyes. _‘He must had thought that it will be cool to do so’_ , he chided inwardly.

 

“Appa, I want to be like Snoopy ahjusshi when I grow up”

 

Woojin claimed out of the blue, and Jaehwan awkwardly put on a smile as he glanced down at the boy. _‘Great. First, you insisted to be like Big Bang TOP. Now, you want to get into Special Forces’_

 

“Woojin-ah… Snoopy is a soldier. It’s a dangerous job. Are you sure you want to do it?”

 

“Yes!”, Woojin replied in a heartbeat, startling Jaehwan a bit. “Because I’m brave. Right, dad?”

 

“True. You’re brave, Woojin-ah. You can go to the toilet alone at night and sleep on your own bed, don’t you?”

 

Minhyun answered as he faced Woojin fully, though Jaehwan briefly wondered if it was because of the commercials break that his husband could finally take his eyes off from the screen. He seriously meant it when he said that the latter shouldn’t be bothered during his TV time.

 

“Eung. Then… Rooney, Peter, and Ori can become the other Alpha team members like Wolf _ahjussi_ , Piccolo _ahjussi_ and Harry Potter _ahjusshi_ ”

 

“Woojin-ah… Rooney, Peter, and Ori are your Daniel _samchun_ ’s cats”, Jaehwan commented dryly, however Jihoon’s loud voice interjected him at the same time, claiming his dad should be Kang Mooyeon since the male is both a doctor and a beauty.

 

Without much thinking, Jaehwan silently agreed with Jihoon. Minhyun could be the real-life version of Kang Mooyeon if he wanted to and no one will dare to judge him.

 

“Awww thank you, Jihoon-ah. So… who will be my Yoo Sijin, hurm? Is it you”

 

“No… I’m Dr. Daniel. Peacemaker”, Jihoon replied as he lifted one hand and spread his first two fingers into a peace sign.

 

“Oh… really? That’s very nice of you, Jihoon-ah. Volunteering is good. But… who shall be my Captain Yoo then? Jinyoung?”

 

Jaehwan looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of his firstborn doing his school work near them. Jinyoung, on the other hand, lifted his head from his books and immediately made a ‘X’ using his hands.

 

“Sorry, dad. I prefer to be Dr. Song. He’s genius. He was the one who found the cure for M3 virus”

 

The living room filled with Minhyun’s excited voice later, as his husband told their kids that he is glad to hear them wanting to do something good in the future.

 

Pulling his lips into a proud smile, Jaehwan then cleared his throat with a rather loud cough, and wittingly attracted everyone’s attention.

 

“Isn’t it clear now?”, he asked, yet Minhyun and the kids—even their dog, Mandu merely looked at him in puzzled.

 

“I meant… if dad is Kang Mooyeon, isn’t appa the best choice here to be Yoo Sijin?”

 

With that, Jaehwan caught Minhyun looking at him in bewilderment, Mandu continued his nap, Jinyoung face-palmed himself, and the twins shook their head in unison.

 

“No, appa. You’re the army chef”, Woojin muttered after a while, and Jaehwan turned to the younger twin right away.

 

“Army chef?”

 

“Yeah… appa can cook. You shall become Private Kim Kibum”

 

Jaehwan spontaneously nudged Minhyun on his ribs when his husband burst into a laugh after that. “Oh uh… but I think appa suits as Argus more, Woojin-ah. He looks like he might pull out a gun any time soon”

 

Jaehwan groaned, and as if it was on the cue, the commercials break on the TV ended. “Just watch your drama, _doc_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tok_

 

_Tok_

 

Jaehwan looked up from his guitar and his eyes met with Minhyun’s afterwards. He lifted up one eyebrow when he noticed that the latter isn’t in his pajama anymore and he instantly sighed.

 

“Don’t be like that, Jaehwannie. There’s an emergency, okay? I need to go back to the hospital”

 

“I figured. I’m happy to be married to this busy doctor just so he know”

 

Minhyun grinned and Jaehwan couldn’t help but smiling along.

 

“Stay safe with the kids, hurm?”, Minhyun reminded like the usual, yet, instead of replying that he would, Jaehwan playfully grimaced right then.

 

“I don’t want”, he said in a sing-song tone. “You can ask your Yoo Sijin to look after them”

 

He purposely emphasized that certain name a little loud and his husband let out a _tsk_ as he took a few steps closer to him.

 

“I did”, his husband uttered and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah… just now”

 

Jaehwan’s smile widened at Minhyun’s words as he hugged the male back. “Oh… so you were saying that I’m Yoo Sijin? But wasn’t I Kim Kibum and Argus before?”

 

“I was kidding, okay? Why? Have you lost all the humours inside you, _Big Boss_?”

 

“Nope, I still have it with me… including my heart-fluttering skills”

 

“Huh?”

 

Jaehwan tiptoed and caught Minhyun’s lips with his. They stayed kissing for some good minutes until the doctor’s pager buzzed that they reluctantly broke the sweet moment.

 

“I-I gotta go now”

 

Jaehwan hummed as he pulled Minhyun into the last hug. “How I wish you could stay here with me, _Beauty_ ”

 

“Silly. I took an oath, remember? How can I abandon a patient after that?”

 

Minhyun muttered and Jaehwan tightened his hug on the latter once more before releasing him slowly. “Fine. But are you up for _dokbukki_ date with me later?”

 

“Where? Sungwoon _hyung_ ’s restaurant?”

 

“Who knows?”, Jaehwan replied as he walked his husband to the front door. “It could be at Shipwreck beach”

 

“Is that a joke?”

 

“Try me”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think? Please leave a comment :)


End file.
